the_value_of_together_collaborationfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
The value of together collaboration 위키
'같이의 가치 합작 / 'The value of together' Collaboration / '一緒にの価値'合作 / '一起的价值'合作' ● 한국어) “왜 항상 신인들은 신인들과만 합작을 해야합니까? 내 음성이나 영상, 잘해주시는 분과 함께 해주시는건 안되는겁니까!!!!!!” 이 마음들이 모여 ‘같이의 가치’ 합작이 탄생하였습니다. 이 합작은 본격 신인분들의 실력을 높이고, 실력자분들에게 새로운(?) 경험(!)을 드리고자 계획된 합작입니다. ● English) Welcome to 'The value of together' Collaboration! This collab was designed to connect train MAD beginners and the advanced. We hope that this collab can help beginners to improve their abillity. ● 日本語) '一緒にの価値'合作へようこぞ！　この合作は初心者と実力者の関係を形成し、初心者の実力向上と実力者の新しい経験（？）を与えることを目指してます。 ● 中文) 召开MAD合作。合作的题目是一起的价值。合作的中心主题是MAD初学者和MAD内行连接。 '파트 신청 / Application part / パート申請 / 部分申请' ● 한국어) 반드시 주최자에게 먼저 메세지를 주십시오!!!! 합작을 참가하시기 위해서는 먼저 심사작을 제출하셔야 합니다. 심사작은 2월 21일까지 trainlove123@naver.com으로 받습니다. 현재 빈 파트가 있어서 추가 제작자가 필요할 거 같아 빈 파트가 모두 찰 때까지 심사작을 trainlove123@naver.com 로 추가로 받습니다. 심사작을 제출하지 않으시거나, 심사에서 '탈락'을 받으신 경우 합작을 참가하실 수 없습니다. (다만 심사기준이 매우 낮기 때문에 쉽게 합격하실 수 있을 겁니다.) 심사 결과는 탈락 / A팀(초보자) / B팀(실력자) 중 하나로 알려드립니다. 심사 위원은 Fluent(주최자) / COLA(콜라) / HJ Stn.(함정역) 입니다. 또한 파트 신청은 2월 22일 오전 12시부터 2월 24일 오후 12시, 단 이틀만 받습니다. 현재, 합작이 공개되었습니다. 바로가기 : https://youtu.be/KOeVdr9QR0g 합작 파트 신청하기 : https://goo.gl/forms/y7re3BL1jpxYkJpj1 파트 확인 : https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1AZSL4hw0Lz6bN5Ka3YiOKSsBKJIZcSXgr3VcO3djhDg/edit?usp=sharing ※ 1인당 파트는 최대 1.5파트입니다. 음성만 신청하거나 영상만 신청하는 경우는 각각 0.5파트로 처리됩니다. ● English) please, give the message to the organizer first!!! If you want to participate this Collaboration, Submit your artwork to 'trainlove79@gmail.com' so that we can check your MAD skills (to 2018.02.21) (We have some left part, so we will submit by Finishing left part application) If) you don't submit your MAD by 2018.02.21 or you get 'fail' on the screening, you can't join the collab. (But the criterion is very low, so you will be able to pass it very easy) The screening result : Fail / Team A(beginner) / Team B(professional) Screening judged by : Fluent(organizer) / COLA / HJ Stn. The part application will be conducted from Feb. 22 AM 00:00 to Feb. 24 PM 24:00. This Collab was open at youtube ! Link : https://youtu.be/KOeVdr9QR0g Part Application : https://goo.gl/forms/y7re3BL1jpxYkJpj1 Check the application result here (Updated manually;It would take some time to reflect the result after your application) : https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1AZSL4hw0Lz6bN5Ka3YiOKSsBKJIZcSXgr3VcO3djhDg/edit?usp=sharing ※ Up to 1.5 parts per person (0.5 part each of Only Sound or Only Visual) ● 日本語) 合作に参加するには、 先に主催者にメッセージを送ってください!!!! 審査結果 : 脫落 / Aチーム(初心者) / Bチーム(実力者) 審査委員 : Fluent(主催者) / COLA / HJ Stn. パート申請は 2月22日　午前0時から　2月24日　午後24時までです。 合作が公開されました。Link : https://youtu.be/KOeVdr9QR0g パート申請 : https://goo.gl/forms/y7re3BL1jpxYkJpj1 パート申請結果 (手動) : https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1AZSL4hw0Lz6bN5Ka3YiOKSsBKJIZcSXgr3VcO3djhDg/edit?usp=sharing ※一人当たり最大1.5パート (音声だけ、または動画だけの場合は 0.5パートで見なします) ● 中文) 请先向主办方发短信!!!! 如果你想参加合作,首先要提交作品。请通过电子邮件提交 => trainlove79@gmail.com 在审查中淘汰或不提交作品,就无法参与合作。 （但是审查标准很低。） 评审委员 : Fluent(主办方) / COLA / HJ Stn. 审评结果 : 淘汰 / A小组(初学者) / B小组(内行) 合作部分报名时间是2018.02.21.11:00(下午)~23.11:00(下午)。 公开合作。Link : https://youtu.be/KOeVdr9QR0g 合作部分申请 : https://goo.gl/forms/y7re3BL1jpxYkJpj1 合作部分申请结果 (手动) : https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1AZSL4hw0Lz6bN5Ka3YiOKSsBKJIZcSXgr3VcO3djhDg/edit?usp=sharing ※每人最多可申请1.5部分 (只有音或视频的情况下,只看0.5部分。） '주최자에게 연락방법 / Connect to organizer / 主催者にメッセージ / 给主催私信' twitter https://twitter.com/hjd0031 组织者QQ 2978891671 KAKAO mom2u6 '합작 파트 정보 / Part Information / パート / 合作部分' Youtube : https://youtu.be/CRPO_OFc5_0 Dropbox : https://www.dropbox.com/sh/mq3vdk7of4s4euj/AADpdoM94NcHnJ5oTUNVkO-Qa?dl=0 Bilibili : https://www.bilibili.com/video/av19780123/ QQ微云 : https://share.weiyun.com/27ead3de8ad8604e683709b7b7be0b97 Medley by Kitkat Oishii(キットカットおいしい) (Original / 原曲:https://youtu.be/ZPkdjq3Xsxk ) '마감기한, 파트제출 / Deadline, submit finished your part / 截止期限, 中文) 部分提出 日本) パート提出' ● 음성/Sound/音 : 2018.03.31 ● 영상/Visual/映像 : 2018.04.30 파트 제출은 trainlove123@naver.com 으로 해주시면 됩니다. 음성은 무반주본과 반주본, 두 개를 제출하여 주시고, 영상은 앞 뒤 2초씩 공백을 만들어 제출해주시기 바랍니다. ※When you complete your part, please send it to trainlove79@gmail.com. Sound Submit : You must send 2 versions(with BGM, without BGM) when you send it. Visual Submit : please insert leading spaces and trailing spaces for each 2 seconds. ※完成されたパートはtrainlove79@gmail.comへお送りください。 音パート提出 : 伴奏パート, 無伴奏パート. 斯うして2つのバージョンでお送りください。 ※完成的合作部分请用‘trainlove79@gmail.com'提交。 최근 활동 그림과 동영상을 이용해 위키를 멋지게 꾸며 보세요. 위키아 비디오 라이브러리에서 유용한 동영상들을 찾아볼 수 있습니다. thumb|400px|right 도움말 궁금한 점이 있으시다면 도움말 문서를 참고하세요. 도움말:기여하기 페이지에서 에 기여하는 법을 찾아볼 수도 있습니다. 도움말 문서로는 해결되지 않는 궁금증이 있으시다면 중앙 커뮤니티 포럼을 이용해보세요. 분류:분류